Poison Honey
by Minami-Sayuri
Summary: She was just passing by. She already have her own problem to deal with, and yet she wants to help others with their problem. See the the world of Bleach through this new student-teacher's eyes and learn about the feelings of other shinigamis more closely.


**Poison Honey**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that is related to the Bleach series. It belongs to Tite Kubo. The OC is mine though.**

* * *

It was dark. As darkness surrounds me, I didn't realize that there was nothing below me or anything around me. For some reason I can see my own self. My hands, legs, hair; but there was one thing that caught my eye instantly.

A chain.

It was sticking out at the middle of my chest. Panic rises inside of me as I saw the object attached to me. I tried to move my hand to pull out the chain but my hand won't move. Neither my arms, legs nor my whole body didn't move as tried my hardest to move it. Tears start to form at the corner of my eyes. What's happening to me? Has my body gone numb? There's an eerie sound that caught my attention, followed by a sound of explosion. A bright white light suddenly blinded my eyes.

I finally feel something solid below me and found out that I was lying on concrete. The explosion sound that I heard was came from a nearby park. I was shock. A lot of weird looking people were fighting a group of hideous monster with a skull-like mask. The chain at my chest was long forgotten as I keep my attention on the fight. It was really odd. Normally when any weird sightings or any commotion occurs, people would normally running around screaming or something. But the pedestrian nearby are just moving along as if the scene was normal as a child catching bugs in the bushes.

Fortunately, I can move my body and started to stand up. My legs started to tremble as I find it hard to stand up without support. Clutching a lamp post next to me, I put all my strength into standing up. It was tiring but I need to get away from the fight before it headed towards me. The nearby alley is a great place to hide so I went there, the hell with the other people if they want to get hurt. I was not actually walking but limping towards the destination. I was totally confuse of what all the events are happening around me.

Finally reaching the alley, I went deeper inside just to be safe. I slid down the wall and take a breather. I thought the alley was safe for me from the fight and I thought wrong. One of the people crash down in front of me making a loud sound that really is giving me a big headache. The person has a very unique hair color, it was shockingly red. I knew that some of my foreigner friends have natural red hair, but his were shockingly red! Plus he had this weird eyebrow or is it a tattoo right up to his forehead.

"That damn bastard!" he croaked out. His eyes flared with anger as he got up and re-gripped on his weird looking katana. That was the first time I saw that type of sword. He didn't realize of my presence and charged up ahead then jumped towards his enemy. Somehow, I feel nervous and clutch my hand to my chest. Feeling a cold sting, I remembered about the chain. The chain is really long, linking to somewhere. What happens if I follow it? My thoughts were interrupted with the same eerie sound. No, an eerie shriek to be precise. The sound died down after that. I really want to see what happened but my body grew even more tired as I don't have any willpower to move it.

My vision is starting to get blurry and everything around me is starting to make doubles of it. Sounds of shuffling footsteps are heard coming towards me. I raised my head and saw a blur of red, orange and black. Then, darkness totally overwhelm me.

* * *

**Author's notes: **This is my first fanfic ever to be publish here. I have written a lot but I don't intend to publish them until further notice. Please forgive me for any grammars or spelling mistake. BTW, this story takes place after the Bount Arc. If story is interesting, I will put out the next chapter. Sorry if it's too short.

~**Minami-Sayuri.**


End file.
